A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes
by DracoMalfoy456
Summary: After the war, Hermione has been having some unpleasant dreams about a certain blond Slytherin. When the dreams turn from nightmares, to romantic journeys, will she finally know the meaning of the phrase, "A dream is a wish your heart makes?"


It is common knowledge that Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger despise each other. But it is also common knowledge, that there is a fine line between hate and love. Here, my dear friends, is the story of how two souls that hated every fiber of the others body, became lovers over time.

~XOXOXOXOXO~

The war was over, but not without casualties. The wizarding world has spent the past 5 months in mourning, trying to rebuild the world that Voldemort tore apart. It was not easy, but after 5 months of hard work, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was open to the public. All students were sent out letters, and had to take a test to see if they were able to go on to the next year. The seventh year students of the previous year were given a choice, return to school and become part of an "eighth year," or try and find jobs. Only half of the original seventh year decided to return. Here, my dear readers, is where our story begins.

~XOXOXOXOXO~

_~Hermione~_

Hermione Granger was sleeping on her bed in the Burrow next to her boyfriend, tossing and turning due to a nightmare. Ever since the war ended, she had been getting nightmares; the main recurring one was the memory of that night in Malfoy Manor. Recently, however, her dreams have differed from what actually happened that night. Instead of Bellatrix being the one to torture her, it was instead her fellow Hogwarts student, Draco Malfoy. The means of his torture differed every night, and if you asked her, she would tell you that this night's nightmare was the worst.

~XOXOXOXOXO~

"_Tell me where you got the sword Mudblood." His voice hissed in her ear, digging his wand deeper into her throat. _

"_W-We found it! Please." She begged, not able to take the torture any longer._

_A short, low laugh escaped Draco's throat, as he hit her yet again with the Cruciatus curse. The pain Hermione felt then was beyond imagination, her insides burning, her mind emptied of all thoughts, only pain. She struggled against the hold Draco had against her, as he leaned over his sitting position atop of her, straddling her almost. She distantly heard someone screaming, and only after the curse was lifted did she realize that person was her. _

"_Now, I'll ask again, where did you get the sword?"_

"_I told you! We found it. I-it's a fake. It's just a fake." _

_He raises an immaculate eyebrow, a twisted smirk on his face. He then leaned down over her, and pulled his face quite close to hers. Despite what was going on, she felt her breath catch in her throat, as she stared into his face, twisted in hated, and disgust. But that is not what made her breath get caught, it was the look in his eyes. They weren't hard, or cold as one would think a person whose face is twisted in such hatred would be. They were filled with regret, and confliction, confusion, like he did not want to do this. She learned that his eyes were always like this in her dreams, no matter how evil his acts were, his eyes were filled with that confusion. As she stares into his eyes, she sees his twisted mouth, as it ghosted over her own mouth. _

"_I don't believe you." He whispered, before he raised his wand, and said the two words. Those two words that ended so many lives. _

"_Avada Kedevra" _

Hermione woke with a start, waking up her boyfriend of 5 months in the process.

"Hermione? Hermione love, what is wrong?" Ron asked sleepily with concern, as he turned on a light.

She took a few deep breaths, trying to control her breathing, as she looked at Ron.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong love. It was just a bad dream. Go back to sleep."

"Are you sure? Do you want anything, like tea?"

"No, Ron, I'm fine." She smiled warmly at him, before lying her head back down. After a moment, she feels Ron lie back down beside her, turning off the light. He pulls her close to him, and kisses her shoulder lightly. A few moments later, she hears snores, and she sighs lightly, pulling herself away from his warm embrace. She walks over to the window, and looks out at the stars and the moon. The dream felt so real to her, it was so vivid. She could still feel how Malfoy's breath tickled her face. It terrified her, how real it felt. Little did she know, she was not the only one who was awoken by a nightmare about that event.

Across the country, showed Draco Malfoy also awake, plagued by the same dream she had.

_~Draco~_

Draco stared out his window, dripping sweat, trying to calm his racing thoughts. It was yet another dream of him torturing that Granger girl. It was hard enough for him to watch his aunt torture the girl he'd been going to school with for six years of his life, but for him to take his aunts place? It wasn't that she was Granger that terrified him, for he didn't care about the little Mudblood at all, but the pleasure he felt doing it. He tried to resist it, but it was like he was under the Imperius curse. The worst part for him was looking into her eyes. It was heart-breaking to see how weak the usually strong girl was. After he saw her get tortured, and not break, he gained a lot of respect for her, though he'd never tell her or anyone that. This night's nightmare was worse than usual, because of how vivid it was, and how he had killed her at the end. Even though it was just a dream, it chilled him to the bone that he could murder someone so easily. Hell, he couldn't even kill when his life was on the line, so how could the words have slipped so easily off his lips?

He shook his head, clearing all thoughts, as he walked back to his bed, lying down. It took him a while before he finally fell back asleep.

~XOXOXOXOXO~

It was a week later when Draco Malfoy got his letter asking him to return to Hogwarts. He had been expecting it, it was sent out to every student. What he hadn't been expecting, was the gold and silver head badge, and letter telling him he had been chosen as head boy that year. _Was McGonagall out of her mind?_ He thought, pacing back and forth in his room. _I am an ex-Death Eater. I am hated by everyone, who in their right mind would choose me as head boy?_ He looked back down at his letter, and read it one more time, to be sure he wasn't imagining.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_ I am pleased to tell you that you have been chosen as head boy for your repeat seventh year, should you choose to return. Please send us an owl with your choice at your earliest convenience. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. _This is ridiculous. _He thought, as he picked up a quill, and started writing his reply, saying he would be glad to accept the position, and would indeed be returning for the following year.

_~Hermione~ _

Much like Malfoy, Hermione also received a letter saying she would be head girl. Her reaction, however, is much different.

Hermione was sitting down at the dining table at the burrow, sitting in between her boyfriend, and Harry. All of them had gotten letters, but Hermione's was by far the largest, and heaviest. This puzzled her greatly. Opening the letter quickly, she hurriedly read through both letters, and took the gold and silver badge out. After looking at it for a second, she let out a squeal, and started jumping for joy.

"Hermione, what is it?" Ron asked her, confused at her sudden jumping.

"I got head girl!" She said excitedly at him, before squealing again. Ron broke out at a giant grin, and stood to crush her in a big hug.

"That's wonderful love!"

"Did you get head boy?" She asked breathlessly, happier then she had been in a long time.

Ron shook his head, and Hermione looked over at Harry, who also shook his head. She frowned for a second, her mind going through everyone who could have possibly gotten the position.

"Maybe it's Ernie, he seems responsible… or maybe Justin… Or it could be someone from Ginny's year…" She said more to herself than to anyone else.

Ron chuckled. "You'll find out on the first day of school, should you choose to return."

"Of course I'm going to return Ronald! It wouldn't feel right not returning for my last year! You two will return as well, right?" She said, looking expectantly at both Ron and Harry.

Harry looked a bit sheepish, telling her how he had been offered a job as an Auror, as well as Ron, and how both had decided to take it. It's not every day you get an offer to become an Auror. Hermione's face feel.

"Oh. Looks like I'll be going back to Hogwarts alone…"

"Not completely alone 'Mione, you'll have me and Luna to keep you company." Ginny said brightly, entering the room. She sat beside Harry, and gave him a quick kiss, before taking a piece of toast and taking a bite. Hermione smiled at that.

"Of course, and everyone who will be returning… I wonder who else has decided to return…" She trailed off, going deep into thought, drowning out all other conversation. After breakfast, she ran upstairs, and took out a quill and parchment, telling McGonagall her decision to return. After it was finished, she borrowed Pig, and sent it on its way. She smiled at she saw the overly-excitable owl fly away with her letter. For the first time in a while, Hermione felt happy. She couldn't wait for the first to come.

~XOXOXOXOXO~

The next day, Hermione went to Diagon Alley to get her books and supplies. She had asked Ron if he would like to come with her, but he had said he was busy with something at the ministry regarding his entry to the Auror training. Trying not to look chest-fallen, she said it was fine, she would just go by herself.

So here she was now, walking through the busy street, smiling lightly, but feeling a pang every time she came across an empty store, closed because the owner had been murdered during the war. She walked into Flourish and Blotts, taking out her supply sheet, telling her what she needed to buy. She walked around the bookstore, feeling at peace amongst the books. That is, before she heard the familiar drawl that made the hairs on her neck stand on end.

"-don't see why I have to go out and buy these books. Why could we not send a house elf to do this?"

"Because Draco, we must show everyone we are not effected by their stares and threats. We are Malfoy's, we must be proud, and hold our heads high, regardless of any comments we may receive." Hissed out a voice Hermione could only assume belong to Narcissa Malfoy.

She heard Malfoy sigh. "Fine. But I just wish they would stop staring at us like they expect us to pull out our wands and hex them. I've had enough of it."

"I would have thought you'd like the attention Malfoy." Hermione said bravely, revealing herself from behind the bookcase she was hiding behind.

Malfoy sneered. "Contrary to popular belief Granger, I'd prefer to be left alone. It's quite tiring to be stared at with so much hatred and getting death threats every other day."

"It's what you deserve. You choose to be a Death Eater; you should have to deal with repercussions."

"He did not just choose to be a Death Eater Miss Granger. He had been forced." Mrs. Malfoy said with disdain.

"I highly doubt that Mrs. Malfoy. He probably wanted to be just like his father, didn't you Malfoy? Probably was jumping for joy when he got chosen to get the Dark Mark."

Mrs. Malfoy took out her wand, and pointed it at her, as Hermione took out her wand as well on reflex. "How dare you pretend to know how he felt? While stuck in that house with that monster, it was the safest choice he had, it was either take the mark and mission, or die then and there! There was no choice he had, but I assure you had there been, he would not have taken the mark, I would not have let him." She took a step closer, looking her straight in the eye with an intensity that made Hermione feel uncomfortable.

Malfoy also took a step forward, and put a hand on his mother's shoulder. "Come Mother, let us purchase our books, and leave. She is too headstrong; she will not understand what it was like to have an impossible choice on your shoulders. " He said in a calm voice.

Mrs. Malfoy lowered her wand, and put it back in her pocket "You're right Draco. She is below us, she doesn't deserve an explanation." With that, she put her chin up high, and walked over to purchase the books. Malfoy remained, and just looked at Hermione.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably under his calculating gaze. "What?" She hissed, "Why don't you just go follow your mother. You shouldn't have to be in the presence of a Mudblood any longer then you have to." She said bitterly.

At her words, Malfoy flinched lightly, his eyes darkening slightly. "Do not call yourself that Granger." He said in a low voice.

Her eyes widened with shock. "Why not? It's what I am, is it not?"

"Just don't call yourself that, alright? Blood doesn't matter anymore."

Hermione looked at him with a look of total shock on her face, her mouth open, and her eyes bugging out. Malfoy chuckled lightly at the look on her face.

"Blood doesn't matter anymore?" She repeated. "Who are you, and what have you done with Draco Malfoy."

A look close to shame passed Malfoy's face. "I changed Granger. War does that to people." With that said, he turned around, and joined his mother, who was finishing buying the books. Hermione watched them leave with the look of shock still on her face until they were out of her view. She shook herself, and went to buy the books she picked out. After she bought her books, she went out to buy the rest of her supplies, her mind reeling with this new information._ Looks like this year's going to be interesting,_ she thought later, as she apparated back to the Burrow.

**A/N: Hello! I hope you liked this story; it is the second one I have written (Multi-chapter) I don't know if I should continue it or not though. I ask for at least one, just one review, and I will continue with this story. I am hesitant to start a multi chapter Fanfic, since I never completed my last one, and I have no inclination to finish it. If someone reviews, I will try to update at least once every 2 weeks, but I make no promises. **


End file.
